dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kal Zod-El
"Fools set the rules in this world. Just take a look around. It's undeniable." - Kal Zod-El Status Super name: Ultraboy Real name: Kal Zod-El Race: Kryptonian Height: 5‘9” Weight: 157 lbs Age: 20 Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Symbol: Ultra-Kryptonian | House of Zod | House of El | House of Zod-El Other aliases: Kal The 2nd | Ultra-Kryptonian | Ultra-Prime | Ultrakid | Ultra God | Spirit of Eternity Alignment: Hero Marital Status: Single Known Relatives: Lara (Sister) | Lars (Brother) Kara (Mother) Val (Father) Group affiliation: House of Zod-El, House of Zod, Trinity of Eternity, Justice Society Base Of Operations: Rock of Eternity, Justice League Headquarters. History History of character has not yet been written. Personality and Traits Personality and Traits of character has not yet been written. Powers and Abilities Powers Quantum Energy Manipulation: Kal Zod-El can manipulate the cataphysical forces of quantum nature which both binds and cordons the universe, multiverse and even the omniverse. Through the manipulation of Quantum Energy he can wield a force that is a natural material energy all its own, able to give himself a ethereal material substance or transmute matter into energy and back again. * Quantum Manipulation: Kal Zod-El can manipulate quantum physics, a branch of physics that explains the behavior of matter and its interactions with energy on the scale of atoms and subatomic particles. With quantum manipulation, Kal Zod-El can enter parallel universes or bubble universes, multiverses and alternate realities, open portals via vortices and boomtubes, dimensional voids and open wormholes and survive a black hole. He can also enter different timelines/realities/dimensions. * Quantum Radiation Generation: Kal Zod-El can generate quantum energy. * Quantum Healing: Kal Zod-El can heal himself and others using quantum/quantum energy, possibly through transfer of quantum energy, through transferring injuries/negative conditions from target to elsewhere/other version of target, etc. * Quantum Uncertainty: Kal Zod-El is able to control quantum physics to simulate the Copenhagen interpretation of quantum mechanics on a macroscopic scale generating a probabilistic duality of life and death, ie. a status of having equal probability of being dead and alive at the same time. This ability can either be used to place other objects and beings within this dualistic state or Kal Zod-El can assume the physiology of this quantum uncertainty leading to unpredictable effects. * Quantum Magic: Kal Zod-El can twist the rules of science and mysticism around in order to manipulate the forces of reality to a near infinite degree. Where the physical portion of quantum physics may lack, or are ill defined in, the pataphysical extent fills in and broadens its otherwise unexplored horizons. Through usage of Quantum Magic, a practitioner is able to exploit both the natural and supernatural forces of the meta structure to infinite degrees, giving Kal Zod-El all but unlimited possibilities to work around with. * Quantum Teleportation: Kal Zod-El can disassemble the atomic structure down to its most basic components, protons and neutrons, slipping into the quantum field, and then reconstruct them at a different spatial location. Because subatomic particles slip beneath reality at a quantum level, he can travel through dimensions, allowing time travel. * Quantum Portal Creation: Kal Zod-El can create portals using quantum/quantum energy. * Quantum Attacks: Kal Zod-El can release/use quantum energy to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. These Quantum Attacks includes the following: ** Expanding Quantum Bolts: Project quantum energy that expands rapidly on contact with an object. ** Formulated Quantum Blasts: Release blasts of quantum energy in a form of a creature or object. ** Hand Blasts: Release quantum energy blasts from hands. ** Hidden Attacks: Channel attacks through a medium. ** Missile Generation: Create missiles of quantum energy. ** Omnidirectional Quantum Waves: Send out a wave of quantum energy in all directions. ** Quantum Ball Projection: Create and launch spheres of quantum energy. ** Quantum Beam Emission: Release beams of quantum energy. ** Quantum Blast: Release quantum energy over a specific target area. ** Quantum Bolt Projection: Release low powered projectiles of quantum energy. ** Quantum Bomb Generation: Create bombs/explosions of quantum energy. ** Quantum Breath: Discharge quantum energy from the mouth. ** Quantum Bullet Projection: Fire in short sequence over a wide area. ** Quantum Cutting: Use quantum energy to cut opponents. ** Quantum Infusion: Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with quantum energy. ** Quantum Pillar Projection: Project quantum energy pillars. ** Quantum Spike Projection: Project quantum energy spikes. ** Quantum Vision: Emit quantum energy from one's eyes. ** Quantum Vortex Creation: Create spiral/vortex of quantum energy. ** Quantum Wave Emission: Send out a wave of quantum energy that repels everything. ** Reflective Attacks: Release attacks of quantum energy that can bounce off of any surface. ** Scatter Shot: Release quantum energy blasts that split into multiple fragments. ** Sword Beam Emission: Release quantum energy blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. ** Wave Motion Blast: Launch a massive wave of quantum energy. ** Zap: A tiny short release of quantum energy to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. * Quantum Weaponry: Kal Zod-El can create or wield weaponry with power over quantum mechanics, which grants the user a wide variety of quantum-based abilities, including zero-point and phasing-based effects. This ability is not only specific to mystic weapons, but also technologically advanced weapons. The power of the weapons depends on what they were created for or what level of quantum-based ability they possess. These Quantum Weapons includes the following: ** Quantum Blade: Kal Zod-El's quantum sword. * Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Kal Zod-El possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: * Solar Energy Absorption: Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Kal Zod-El's superpowers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. His biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analoes in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and his bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. * Ultrastrength: Ultraboy was capable of effortlessly move an object as big as the moon to eclipse the sun even after being slightly weakened by it, break bones, defeat Kel Zel in combat, and hold his own against Aza Zel even after the latter had absorbed the powers of several members of the Justice Society, but Aza Zel was still able to overpower him. He was strong enough to injure the Aza Zel to the point of making him bleed, although ultimately not as strong as him. * Invulnerability: Ultraboy's body was extremely impervious to harm, he could endure being pummeled through many buildings by Kel Zel, and was unfazed when he was training with his older brother Lars Zod-El by his "Black Zero " lightning (but it was still capable of making him bleed). His invulnerability has its limits. * Ultrastamina: Ultraboy's stamina is ten times more than a normal Kryptonian.. * Flight: Ultraboy could defy gravity and fly at incredible speeds. * Ultraspeed: Ultraboy was fast enough to fly from the Earth's surface to the moon's orbit in a matter of seconds. * Ultrabreath: Ultraboy's lungs could store and blow air with hurricane forces. * Ultra Vision: Ultraboy's eyes can emit ultra level beams of blue concentrated heat that are ten times more stronger than normal heat vision. * Enhanced Senses: Ultraboy's senses were augmented to the point that he could hear things like the signal of Jimmy Olsen's superwatch. * Super-Hearing: Kal Zod-El's hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. * Enhanced Vision: Kal Zod-El's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: ** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Kal Zod-El can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, he can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the aura generated by living thing. ** Telescopic Vision: This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. ** X-Ray Vision: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Kal Zod-El's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. He can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived—such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans—is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. ** Microscopic Vision: This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. ** Infrared Vision: Kal Zod-El can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. * Flight: Kal Zod-El is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. * Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Kal Zod-El is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, he extends this protection against toxins and diseases. * Superhuman Stamina: Kal Zod-El is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on his body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. * Superhuman Strength: Kal Zod-El's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. His strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables him to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. * Superhuman Speed: Kal Zod-El is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid-flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. This also confers: ** Superhuman Agility ** Superhuman Reflexes * Super-Breath: Kal Zod-El is able to create hurricane-force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. Abilities * Azure Dragon: This form can be accessed by absorbing the powers of a New God Ultra with his Kryptonian powers, activating them and then transforming into the Azure Dragon. ''The Azure Dragon gives him full access to the New God Ultra powers, turning his hair to bluish azure color making him much faster, stronger and can summon four Quantum weapons. He can also summon an Azure Dragon avatar. * '''Ultra-Kryptonian': This is Kal Zod-El final and most powerful form. He has the ability manipulate time, control gravity and twist the very fabric of time and space itself! Kal Zod-El can slow down opponents, change their density, or even teleport behind them altering time, manipulating gravity, and folding space. Fusions Fusion with Lars Zod-El Powers & Abilities * Zero-Point Energy Manipulation: They can create, shape and manipulate Zero-Point Energy, the lowest possible energy that a quantum mechanical physical system may have; ie. the vibrational energy retained by molecules even at a temperature of absolute zero. Links DNA (Dawn of New Age) Part 04: Trinity of Eternity